Ignatius Wake
by Ignatius Wake
Summary: Ignatius Wake is a natural born mage. Strong, fast and invincible, he is the resistance's not-so secret weapon. One day, he is cocky enough to take on Mevolent. He is captured and imprisoned by Mevolent. This is the story of his imprisionment. (SET DURING WAR-TIME)
1. Chapter 1

Paste your docume

**Chapter one**

**Authors note: Ignatius is pronounced IG-NYE-TIS, also, this is my first story so please review.**

_Boom!_ A mortar shot shook the ground, gunshots and screams filled the air. Fire was thrown, soldiers were killed with a glance, shot, stabbed, and ruptured, whatever it was that the mages could do. Mevolent's forces were winning and there was nothing to be done about it. "Where the hell" asked Erskine Ravel "Is Ignatius?"

"He was supposed to be here an hour ago!" The soldier replied.

"That damn kid has no sense of urgency!" A heavy thud came from behind them.

"Take cover!" yelled Erskine "The Mortars have our position!" A hand touched his shoulder and he spun around, stabbing out with his bayonet. The blade hit a stomach and bent.

Erskine looked up at the Black haired, tall, handsome and muscular 15 year old mage.

"Is that any way to treat the backup?" Ignatius Wake smiled.

"Where the hell have you been?" shouted Erskine.

"You try running and jumping 5 miles in an hour. I think you will find it quite difficult."

"Whatever." Erskine said, pushing the teenager past him. "Just get out there and save our asses."

"Sure thing, Captain."

Ignatius jumped, flying through the air, and landed right in front of the advancing wave of enemies.

"Boo."

He backhanded the soldier closest to him; caving in his skull and throwing him back around 20 metres. More than half of the men who saw this ran. The others shot. The bullets bounced off Ignatius' skin, some hitting the shooters.

As they shot, Ignatius moved in. He left death in his wake. Punching through chests and caving in skulls. Eventually, the opposition got wise, tuning and running. A small group of six men stood their ground. One of them, obviously the leader was shouting orders. Five men shot at Ignatius, then charged at him, bayonets out in front. Ignatius grabbed and squeezed the barrel of the nearest gun, snapped it off. He then buried the bayonet in his attacker's skull. Grabbing the body, he threw it, killing two men with the sheer force that it them with. The last two came at him, Ignatius grabbed both heads and smashed them together so hard that both shattered. With all five attackers dead, the leader remained. Quivering with fear, the man took out a pistol, pointed it at Ignatius and shot, emptying a round, Ignatius walked over to him. The leader stood his ground, pointing the now empty gun at Ignatius. Ignatius reached the man, grabbed him by the head and the neck, tore the head off and threw it 700 metres to the enemy trenches. Example made.

nt here...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"That was brutal." Erskine Ravel and Ignatius Wake were underground in the trenches.

"It was necessary." Ignatius sighed.

"It was still brutal." Erskine replied.

"I just want to go home and relax. All this death is killing me."

"Pun intended?"

"Pun intended." Ignatius smiled.

"You got anyone waiting for you?" Erskine inquired "Back home, I mean."

Ignatius was quite for a moment, and then he smiled fondly.

"I have a girlfriend, Merida Twirl. She is the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on."

"That's pretty intense for a 15 year old."

"Age isn't everything."

Now it was Erskine's turn to be silent.

A resistance soldier walked around the corner, pulled out a sealed envelope.

"Letter for Erskine Ravel."

"That would be me." Erskine leaned forward, took the letter, pulled out a knife and used it to open the letter. He silently read the letter, eyes running across the page.

"What is it?" Ignatius asked.

"See for yourself." Erskine passed the letter to Ignatius. Ignatius looked down at the page, it read:

_Erskine,_

_I was telegrammed the news of your success and would like to congratulate you and Ignatius. You may have a period of rest before you are sent out on your next mission. Come home, relax. The other 'Dead men' as everyone seems to be calling them, will be joining you there. You have 3 days of rest, travel not counted._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Corrival Deuce_

"Well" Ignatius said, looking up at Erskine, "Looks like we're going home."

"And it looks like you finally get to meet the other dead men."

Erskine went off to pack his sack, leaving Ignatius in the little room. Bored, he got up and paced for a moment. Realizing that this made it even worse he stopped. Thinking of something to do, hit chewed his lip. Making up his mind, Ignatius strode out the doorway and down the dirty, muddy tunnel. Upon reaching the telegram office, he walked up to the operator.

"I would like to send a telegram." Ignatius stated.

"Write down the message and address, I will then send it." The operator had a boring, dull voice.

Ignatius grabbed a sheet of paper, a pencil and found a desk to write on.

_My dear Merida,_

_I am being sent home for a few days before my next mission. I will be there soon, I love you._

_Yours in eternity,_

_Ignatius _

Ignatius stood up, walked to the operator and gave him the letter. The operator tapped away at his Morse code device.

"So, you're the famous Ignatius Wake." It wasn't a question.

"Yes, I am."

"May I ask a question?"

"Sure."

"How did your magic develop so fast?"

"I was born with it." Ignatius explained. " I was stronger, faster and more resilient than anyone else. I was noticed and contacted by the sanctuary. Mr Bliss trained me. I have now taken his title of 'strongest man on Earth.'"

"Ok, thank you."

"Goodbye." Ignatius walked out the door, saw Erskine.

"You ready to go?" He asked Erskine.

"Yep, lets go."


End file.
